


Она всегда любила смотреть на звезды

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Он сказал ей, что она особенная, но не объяснил почему.





	Она всегда любила смотреть на звезды

Донна с детства любила смотреть на звезды. Каждый день, как только на небе появлялась первая звездочка, она стремглав бежала к деду, который всё свободное время проводил на холме, и вместе с ним любовалась на небо.   
Оно постепенно становилось темнее, появлялись всё новые и новые звезды, зажигаясь яркими огоньками на ночном небосклоне. И она любила частенько называть их. Вместе с Уилфредом они назвали очень много звезд, но на следующий день, когда уже смотрели снова, уже не вспоминали, как называли вчера. Звезд невозможно много, и поэтому они придумывали им другие имена. 

\- Дедушка, смотри: вот новенькая появилась! Как мы её назовём? – восклицала десятилетняя Донна Ноубл своего деда, дергая того за край рубашки. 

И так было каждый вечер. 

Однако проходило время, и девочка росла. Сейчас она уже взрослая женщина, но продолжает также смотреть на звезды, только уже с другой целью. 

Недавно, на её свадьбе, которая неожиданно была сорвана, она встретила человека, который полностью поменял её мировоззрение, её взгляды на людей. Раньше она пыталась доказать что-то словами, криками, однако теперь… Он сказал ей, что она особенная. 

Но не объяснил почему. 

Этот человек был необычным и на деле, как он утверждал, оказался вовсе не человеком, а самым настоящим повелителем времени. Его ум, быстрота действий, смелость - всё это сводило Донну с ума, но…

Когда было закончено их приключение, у женщины появилась возможность уйти, хотя тот настойчиво предлагал остаться и продолжить путешествовать дальше, а она решила, что это не для неё. 

Но, проснувшись на следующее утро, Донна Ноубл осознала, насколько была не права: ей действительно хотелось увидеть мир, другие планеты, вселенные, измерения. Даже побывать в параллельном мире, если он существует. Однако всё было уже позади: слов, как и повелителя времени, появившегося будто из сказки, было не вернуть. Хотя в Донне жила некоторая надежда, что однажды она встретит Доктора вновь и тогда уже не упустит свой шанс.   
И теперь, в очередной раз сидя на вершине холма, Донна внимательно вглядывалась в ночное звёздное небо и пыталась найти маленькую синюю полицейскую будку, которая парила в космосе. 

\- Знаешь, дедушка, а я ведь люблю звезды. Если побывать там, в космосе, то можно узнать столько нового. И узнать, кто там живет… 

\- Но мы это сможем узнать, если только полетим на космическом корабле, хотя мне тоже интересно, какие бывают инопланетяне! – хмыкнув, скороговоркой проговорил Уилфред, тщательно настраивая телескоп. 

\- Они бывают разные. Иногда в виде огромных пауков или же роботов, а иногда в виде обычного человека… - мечтательно произнесла Донна и вздохнула. – А знаешь, если однажды, когда я не смогу вновь с тобой здесь посидеть, ты увидишь маленькую синюю полицейскую будку, летящую в небе, ты крикни… 

\- Полицейская будка в небе? Это какой-то жаргон?

\- Совсем нет. Просто есть тот человек, который навсегда может изменить твою жизнь. Он когда-то изменил мою, однако я упустила свою возможность… И теперь, очень хочется эту возможность вернуть, - тихо произнесла Донна, вновь посмотрев на ярко мигающие на тёмном полотне звезды. 

 

*** 

А где-то там, вдалеке, находился Доктор, который тоже в одиночестве парил по космосу: недавно ушла Марта, а затем они победили Мастера… Вновь. Джек тоже отправился к своей команде, и теперь мужчина в который раз оказался один, наедине с собой. 

Хотя сейчас он и не догадывался, что вскоре снова встретится с той, с кем они уже когда-то спасли мир. И еще сделают это не раз.


End file.
